Red Sun
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Trouble is brewing. Someone is changing the weather and commanding huge armies of Orcs. The fellowship sets off to find it. They must endure endless struggles, and hope a red sun doesn't rise on their accord. rating to be safe
1. Trouble brewing

A/N: Hello! This is my first LOTR fanfiction! I've got to say a couple things.  
  
Is there a time after the ring was destroyed but before Aragorn was officially made king? If so, that's when this takes place. If not, make it up in your minds. ^_^  
  
If I do not get everything perfectly right on this fanfiction it's because I haven't liked LOTR since it came out. My friend got my hooked.  
  
For anyone who may not know, I thought up the title "Red Sun" because of the line in TTT said by Legolas. "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night."  
  
Also, it may seem like I'm only writing about Legolas and Aragorn at first. The most common fics I read are Legolas/Aragorn friendship fics, Pippin/Merry friendship fics, or fellowship fics. This is not slash, and nothing about it is slash, though if you want it to be, you may pretend it is that way, but it's directed to friendship!  
  
That's all I can thing off!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Red Sun  
  
Chapter 1: Troubles brewing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond stood in one of his halls, after calling the fellowship together, ready to give them the news.  
  
"Trouble is brewing. Orcs have been seen roaming freely across the land, most numerous in South Gondor, which as you know, is deserted."  
  
Aragorn spoke up. "If it is indeed deserted, then what harm are they doing?"  
  
They're leader sends out bands of Orcs out to distant lands. They are near these borders. The weather is changing. They brought snow to the deserts. I'm afraid danger is here. I need the help of the fellowship to rid us of these problems.  
  
Aragorn nodded, leading the rest of the fellowship out. Elrond watched them until they were out of sight. He had an uneasy feeling. He felt for some reason, that the fellowship wasn't going to get through this easily. He shrugged off the feeling, not knowing it was an important one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas looked around, taking in the feeling of the trees. He quickened his stride to match Aragorn's.  
  
"The trees are angry. Something upsets them. That rarely happens," Legolas said in a quiet voice, not wishing to make the hobbits nervous.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that is there?" Aragorn snapped quietly, taking the elf by surprise.  
  
Legolas slowed his pace a little, falling behind Aragorn. A cold wind flew past.  
  
After traveling a couple miles, Aragorn decided it was time to rest. He walked away from the rest of the group. Legolas noticed this and walked up to him.  
  
"Aragorn, what's wrong?" Legolas asked him with concern.  
  
"Tis nothing," Aragorn replied in an annoyed tone. "I do not wish to be bothered by Elvin counseling of how I should be happy, so why don't you stop wasting my time and leave me."  
  
The words cut through Legolas like a knife. He couldn't suppress the hurt in his eyes or his voice. "Aragorn-,"  
  
Aragorn looked into Legolas's eyes and immediately regretted what he said. "I'm sorry Legolas. It's just..." He stopped. "I thought this was over. I thought we'd finally have a little peace now. I'm nervous because we've all already been through so much, especially Frodo."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. "Aragorn, I know you want adventure. You've grown up used to it. There will be peace here, do not worry." He smiled again, then grinned. "I never thought you'd even allow peace. Remember when we were children?"  
  
Aragorn laughed out loud. Legolas was happy to hear him laugh. Aragorn had done little of that lately.  
  
"Yes I remember. I thought our fathers would kill us the time you came for a visit and we turned their hair purple."  
  
Legolas laughed. "They almost did. Luckily Gandalf was there to stop them."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the memory. "Yes. If he hadn't been there we wouldn't have lived to see this day." He smirked. "It would have been your fault too you know."  
  
Legolas gave him a look of mock anger. "My fault? It was your idea to dye their hair!"  
  
"But it was you who knocked over the book on the edge of the desk of my fathers room. He woke up due to you."  
  
"What's your point?" Legolas asked smiling.  
  
Aragorn threw up his hand in exasperation. "My point is that it was your fault!"  
  
Legolas only smiled. They enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence before they hear arguing back at camp. Legolas and Aragorn look at each other before standing and walking to the clearing.  
  
It appeared that Sam had eaten Pippin's apple, when Sam had began yelling at Pippin about apples belonging to everyone.  
  
"It was my apple," Pippin shouted.  
  
"Pippin leave Sam alone!" Frodo shouted coming up behind Sam.  
  
"This is none of your business Frodo so why don't you leave this to me and Pippin!" spat Sam, clearly in a bad mood.  
  
"That's not a good way to talk to your friend Sam," Pippin pointed out.  
  
Pippin soon found himself on the ground, his nose bleeding from being hit by Sam. Merry raced to his aid by pushing Sam away from his younger cousin and leaning over him. "Are you okay Pip?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Pippin, said glaring at Sam.  
  
Sam stormed off, unable to cause any damage to Pippin due to Merry hovering protectively by him. He stormed over to a tree far away and sat down.  
  
Frodo had already stormed away and was seated near a bolder plenty of distance away from Sam Pippin and Merry. Pippin and Merry stood and stormed away from the camp, near the woods, where they sat and glared at Sam.  
  
Everyone watched in shock, as the four friends were no longer four friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? It's my first Lord Of The Rings fic, so please take it easy on me. I'm open to constructive criticism, but do not enjoy flames, and will use them for when-  
  
When something happens which I will not speak of. Don't worry though; I don't need flames to help with the story. ^_^  
  
Please review, I'll try to make the next chapter longer but I got kinda stuck on this first one. 


	2. Ice isn't good

A/N: I am so bored! I can't find any new fics, so I'm going to update! Just to let you know...I don't know what to say actually!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Lord Of The Rings...I wouldn't be writing this would I?  
  
Jessica: Yes you would.  
  
April(Marauderluver4-ever): Your point?  
  
Jessica: You just asked everyone!  
  
April: -_- Forget it. I don't own Lord Of The Rings all right!  
  
Jessica: All right!  
  
April:....................  
  
Jessica: What?  
  
April:................  
  
Chapter 2: Ice isn't good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night wasn't a good one.  
  
Pippin and Merry refused to go near Sam. Frodo plain as day refused to move from where he was, and Sam refused to go near anybody.  
  
Kind of hard to imagine this all started over an apple huh?  
  
The next day, the four hobbits still weren't speaking to each other. Well except Pippin and Merry who did speak to each other...  
  
Gandalf was leading, muttering about hobbits being fools. Behind him Legolas and Aragorn walked side by side. Gimli followed behind them, followed by Pippin and Merry who were quietly mumbling among themselves. Frodo followed, and last came Sam.  
  
The wind was silent, and the farther they walked, the colder the temperature became. Legolas and Aragorn began talking quietly.  
  
"This isn't right. There is no snow here, yet in the distance I can see it," Legolas muttered to Aragorn.  
  
"Evil is amok. Their petty arguments are not helping in the least," Aragorn spat.  
  
"I seem to remember an argument you started yourself, when I used one of your arrows."  
  
"That was different!" Aragorn insisted.  
  
"Sure it was," Legolas said calmly.  
  
Aragorn remained silent and glanced behind him. Pippin and Merry were still whispering to each other. Frodo was just walking, but Sam had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"It seems Sam isn't in a good mood," Legolas commented.  
  
"It would seem so," Aragorn replied.  
  
A bitter wind sliced through the air, showing signs of cold coming. Dark clouds began to gather round, slowly as if trying to go unnoticed. Soon the air was no longer crisp and warm, but cold and bitter.  
  
As they walked, it began to snow. The big flakes came down calmly at first, but the wind began blowing them, until the snow stung upon impact.  
  
"We need to find shelter Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled over the wind.  
  
"We haven't the time," Gandalf said.  
  
"There is a cave in the distance!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"How far?"  
  
"About a quarter of a mile east," Legolas called.  
  
The fellowship turned to the east and began walking. The journey was hard. The snow stung and the wind was strong. Through all this, the hobbits still had their argument.  
  
They quickly entered the cave. It wasn't large, but then again it wasn't small.  
  
"Rest, for when dawn arrives, we will set out again," Gandalf said.  
  
Pippin and Merry sat down next to each other, and watched as Sam walked as far away from them as possible. "If you don't want to be near us," Pippin spoke to Sam, "then why don't you just leave the cave?"  
  
Merry smiled, as did Pippin.  
  
Sam remained silent, not speaking and just turned away.  
  
"How did this fight start?" Aragorn asked Gimli, who was seated on a stone near him.  
  
"Pippin had gone out to get some apples, and then passed them out. There was one left in the pile for him, but apparently Sam didn't know that. He ate the apple leaving not one for Pippin!"  
  
"Your trying to make Sam eating Pippin's apple become a very big crime are you not?" Aragorn asked, half angered half amused.  
  
Gimli didn't speak for a moment. "Yes."  
  
Legolas stood next to Aragorn and shook his head smiling. "Aragorn. Maybe we should let them work this out for themselves. I doubt anything we say will make a difference anyway."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "True."  
  
The night was pretty quiet, same as the night before. Dawn approached.  
  
Aragorn awoke to find Legolas watching the sunrise. He came up behind him. "It is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is," Legolas replied.  
  
The sun was just visible. It was bright yellow with orange surrounding the area. The wind no longer blew fiercely, and snow no longer littered from the sky. The sun shone brightly, as if greeting Legolas and Aragorn. It made the fresh fallen snow sparkle brightly, like glitter had been sparkled upon a great blanket during the night. Aragorn looked at Legolas.  
  
"What is it mellon-nin?"  
  
"I have never seen snow before. Not calm anyway. Not beautiful. Only fierce, when it was against me."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Yes it is quiet a site isn't it?" He became aware of someone standing next to him, and looked to see Pippin and Merry standing there. He heard someone else coming and saw Frodo appear on Legolas's side.  
  
The five stood there a few minutes, before a voice interrupted. "I think it best we be off."  
  
Aragorn turned to Gandalf and nodded. They soon were out again.  
  
The fellowship walked as best they could, soon coming to a large lake, which was frozen over. Gandalf checked to make sure the ice was solid, before starting across, followed by the others.  
  
As they crossed, there was a loud snap. It was an odd sound, and when they realized what it was it was to late.  
  
The ice cracked along, quickly making patches of solid and water. Before anyone knew what was happening, Pippin disappeared under water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm going to ask really nicely. Please review! Please please please please please!  
  
Jessica: .........You must command them to review! Like this. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
April: *mutters* and you need to work on your social skills.  
  
Jessica: What?  
  
April: I said Review!  
  
Jessica: Good  
  
April: ^_^ 


	3. Healing

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! *Watches everyone run away* Hey I'm not that bad! Not much to say here.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Angel With No Wings: You're my first reviewer! Here have some pizza! Wait no...have some candy! I want the pizza...Anyways, thanks for the compliments. Yes, I need to get a little better on detail. Believe it or not, I only started to like LOTR some time in December. Okay back to the point, it took me awhile to get used to writing with a lot of detail in my other fics, so little by little it should get better. Yes, you won't find out about the Orcs and all until later chapters. Also, everyone will explain why they're going at each other's throats (I KNOW! Gandalf always seems upset at him! Poor Pippin...though he does cause a lot of trouble.) Sorry that was so long, but you left a long review. Thanks for the suggestions. Also, if you want you can let other people know about this fic. Someone else did that in my Zelda one.  
  
A/N: WOW! That was a long reply. Okay I'll say the disclaimer and continue this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR. (Short one huh)  
  
Chapter three: Healing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pippin!" Merry's voice rang throughout the area, not traveling far. The wind carried away his voice, and it sounded more like a choked out gasp then a loud helpless yell.  
  
Legolas was the first to come to his senses as he raced to the waters edge. He plunged his hand into the hole in the ice where Pippin had fell in. He reached desperately for any sign of the young hobbit. Being an elf, he didn't feel cold as others, but even the cold of the lake pierced his fair Elvin skin. If it was cold to him, how cold was it to Pippin? How long could he survive?  
  
He was surprised when he felt fabric in his hands. He held it tight, and pulled. He was relieved that it was Pippin he pulled out. He soon found himself surrounded by the others, worry etched on all of their faces. Even Sam's.  
  
"Pippin!Isheokay?Willhebealright?Hurrytellme!" Merry said in a rush.  
  
Aragorn bent over Pippin and felt for a pulse. "He's alive," he finally said. "But his pulse is weak. He seems to be knocked out due to the coldness of the water." Aragorn fell silent. "We must get him to shelter and warm him! He wasn't in the water to long, but he can still die if we don't get him warmed up!" With that Aragorn lifted Pippin and started to make his way back to the cave.  
  
As they walked back, Sam approached Frodo. "Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looked up at him.  
  
"What I said before. I'm sorry. It's just, we have done so much...and gone through all this...I thought it was over. I thought we would just live in peace. I'm scared. I'm scared one of us will die. I shouldn't have been upset at you. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."  
  
"Oh Sam," Frodo said. "I forgive you. I'm sorry also. I shouldn't have been so upset. I should have known how you felt."  
  
As the two continued to exchange heartfelt words, Merry quickened his pace to match Aragorn's. He looked at his younger cousins face. It was deathly pale. He looked on and jumped when Pippin began to thrash.  
  
"Pippin, calm down," Aragorn said to no avail.  
  
Legolas approached them, and softly began to sing. "Estee mellon nin. Lor en Man. Sul, hwesta, Aldas. Anor, nen, taur. Estee, have Estel. (Rest my friend. Dream of good. Wind, breeze, trees. Sun, water, forest. Rest, have hope.)  
  
It was a slow tune. The melody and words seemed to calm Pippin down. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Pippin! You're okay!" Merry almost shouted, but kept his voice lower.  
  
The first thing Pippin felt was cold. It was taking over his body. He was almost frozen, he could feel it. When he could see through his eyes, the first thing he saw was Merry. He picked up the words Pippin and all right, and he gave Merry a weak smile.  
  
They soon found themselves at the cave they had been in earlier, and made their way inside. It wasn't warm, but it was much better then the raging winds outside.  
  
Sam and Gimli went to work of making a fire, when Gandalf went out to try and find some more firewood. The others crowded around Pippin.  
  
"He can't stay in these wet clothes," Aragorn said.  
  
"I have a pair of extra clothes in my pack," Merry offered. Aragorn nodded before Merry quickly started rummaging through his pack to find them.  
  
Aragorn gently helped Pippin out of his wet clothes and put the dry ones on. Anyone who had anything warm or dry gave it to Pippin. Cloaks and such. Soon a fire was crackling merrily. The flames seemed to fill the whole cave with comfort, and soon Pippin had stopped shaking and seemed okay. Gandalf refused to let him get up though. "You may be sick."  
  
The other three hobbits found this very funny, and soon all three had burst out laughing. The other members of the fellowship looked at them weirdly, when Pippin grinned.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"It's just, Pippin has never gotten sick in his life. I remember a time when he was five I think. Anyway he ran outside in the middle of winter, and he decided he wanted to go swimming! So he jumped into the lake. He came out half an hour later, and didn't even get a headache!" Merry said.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas's eyes twinkled, and a small smile played at their lips but they said nothing. Gimli didn't look at Gandalf as he tried to hide a grin. Gandalf didn't seem as amused.  
  
"I remember a story Bilbo told me once," Frodo put in. "It was about a wizard. He left the safety of an inn in the middle of a blizzard, and it was so hard to see he thought the gatekeeper was an Orc!"  
  
"That was a perfectly honest mistake!" Gandalf said. "Besides-" He stopped as he heard snickering behind him. He turned to Legolas and Aragorn. "You seem to think it's funny? You want me to tell them about you two as children?"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stopped snickering instantly, but as Gandalf turned around they smiled again.  
  
As soon as they were sure Pippin was going to be okay, everyone went off to do work of making a camp. Aragorn went to make dinner, while Legolas kept watch. Gandalf stood next to Legolas, whispering something to him. A look of concern grew on Legolas's face, but when he saw Pippin looking at him it was instantly gone.  
  
Pippin watched Gimli sitting on a stone examining his ax. Soon, three shadows fell over him.  
  
"Pippin?" It was Sam. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I thought you had already had an apple, so I thought I could have that one. When you came up and said it was yours, I still thought you had had one. I'm sorry about all that. Forgive me?"  
  
Pippin smiled. "Of course."  
  
The four hobbits began to talk amongst themselves and the others smiled. They were glad the hobbits were again friends.  
  
Outside night had fallen. The stars seemed not to shine as they usually would, and the trees were unusually silent. Nothing made a sound outside. A strong gust of wind blew and suddenly all the snow was gone, and the temperature rose about forty degrees. Inside the cave, Legolas watched with a look of concern, as the stars disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day the sun was gone. The wind was still and nothing seemed to move. No birds were singing in the light of a new dawn. Perhaps it was because there was no dawn.  
  
"Gandalf, I have a bad feeling. Perhaps we should stay here a little while to see what's-"  
  
"No Legolas. We haven't the time. We must continue on our way." With that he lead them out and away from the cave.  
  
As the day wore on it got darker. Legolas glanced at the sky once in awhile nervously. Aragorn noticed this. "What is wrong Mellon Nin?"  
  
"I feel a storm." It was all he said.  
  
The wind gave a gust, and all was still again. Soon they came to the lake that had been frozen the day before. After exploring a bit, they found a bridge.  
  
"Figures," Gandalf muttered before they crossed.  
  
Once they reached the other side, Legolas stopped. "What is it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It is here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I think that was a little more detailed. What Legolas meant by it is here is that the storm is here. Okay, please review!  
  
Also, I plan to repost the first two chapters with more detail. It will mean less updates for a little while but it's up to the reviewers. Please review! 


	4. The weather's against us

A/N: Hurrah! I'm back! Ta da! Well I just watched LOTR The Fellowship Of The Ring for the 2nd time in two days, and will most likely watch it later.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT OKAY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD BY MAKING ME SAY IT?  
  
Jessica: They didn't make you say it.  
  
April: Oh...um well...I still don't own it...  
  
Review responses:  
  
Star-Stallion: Thanks for the compliments. No worries I could never kill Pip off. He's just so adorable! Lol. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Astievia: Thanks. I try to have serious bits and funny bits in my fics. You have to do a speech? I feel sorry for you. I don't like speaking in front of people. If you do, well then good for you! ^_^ Gr, a little later I have to work on my 4-7 page report.  
  
Chapter 4: The weather's against us  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is here." As soon as the words left Legolas's mouth the clouds opened up and rain fell from the sky drenching the fellowship. The wind began howling.  
  
The trees screamed in protest to the winds, though Legolas was the only one aware of it. The lake water began churning, the waves rushing up the bank and threatening to overtake them.  
  
There was a loud cracking sound, and the fellowship turned to a site that wasn't at all pleasant.  
  
The waves were crashing against the bridge. The cracking was due to the sound of wood breaking. A sudden wave approached and broke the last support beam and the bridge feel away into the lake.  
  
Legolas searched the area. Not far off, he could see a cave. It was quite small judging by the size, but it would offer a little cover.  
  
"There!" Legolas shouted over the roar of the wind. He pointed to the cave. They quickly made their way toward it.  
  
As they approached the cave, a not so great thing happened.  
  
A sudden flash of lightning stopped them in their tracks. A streak lit up the sky, before coming straight down and striking the tree closest to them.  
  
A fire started. The colors whirled. Red, orange, and yellow. Slowly, the flames began to spread.  
  
"The weather is against us!" Gimli shouted.  
  
"Quickly, go the other way. Go, hurry!" Legolas commanded. The fellowship took off in the other direction.  
  
They didn't get far before lightning struck again, right in front of them. The tree came crashing down. Pippin barley avoided being crushed.  
  
The fire was quickly surrounding them. The smoke was chocking them all. Legolas thought he would go insane, listening to the trees.  
  
He was the only one who could hear them. The ones on fire were screaming in agony, and the ones close to the fire were cowering away. He desperately looked around for any way away from the fire, but found that they had been surrounded.  
  
The trees seemed to call for him to climb them, but he knew there was no time for everyone to climb a tree and get away from the fire. He only had one idea left, and he quickly put it to use. "Help (elfish word is unknown to me) Aldas! Nar comes! Please Eryn." [Help trees! Fire comes! Please forest.] He finished the last part of the sentence helplessly.  
  
The trees heeded the prince's words. The remaining branches and vines reached for them, and quickly pulled them away from the fire. As soon as they had moved, a tree screamed in anguish as it landed right where they had been standing moments before.  
  
The rain began to pour down, harder than ever before seen. The fire reached for the sky, as if asking to be spared, but it flickered and was gone. The trees carrying the fellowship released them. "Hanna le," Legolas whispered.  
  
The fellowship went about making camp. Legolas watched as the clouds the rain had come from evaporated into thin air.  
  
He heard someone come up behind him. He ignored it, knowing it was Aragorn and looked at the stars. They shone like diamonds in the sky. The moons light reflected in the elves eyes. Moonlight spilled around him.  
  
Aragorn smiled at him.  
  
As night wore on, the stars seemed to grow brighter, as if trying to show them everything was all right.  
  
Aragorn took first watch that night. He sat in the roots of a large tree and watched the stars. He didn't see how anything could be amok in this place. He felt himself drifting to sleep. He couldn't sleep! He had watch!  
  
"Aragorn." He heard Legolas's voice, but was merely concentrating on staying awake, not listening to his friends words.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Estel," he said a bit louder. "I'll take watch over now." He smiled.  
  
Aragorn smiled. He let himself drift into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
Legolas looked at the rest of the fellowship sleeping peacefully. "Estee Mae." [Rest well] Legolas looked at the sky with a smile on his face, but that soon turned to a frown. The stars were growing dim, as if trying to warn him of something.  
  
He focused his hearing on the woods, and heard footsteps. Many footsteps. Footsteps off..."Orcs!" Legolas yelled out.  
  
The fellowship scrambled around, trying to make it look like no one had been there for a while. Gimli quickly put out the fire and scattered around the ashes. Gandalf collected all belongings around with the hobbits, as Legolas kept watch. Aragorn oversaw all this.  
  
"Okay we're ready! How close are they Legolas?" Aragorn asked quickly.  
  
"Only about a ten minutes walk from here," Legolas answered worriedly.  
  
"Come on lets move move move!"  
  
The fellowship scattered away from the area and made their ways deeper into the forest. The trees pressed around them, lifting tree roots behind them for any coming Orcs.  
  
They hoped they would be okay, and that nothing bad would happen besides Orcs following them.  
  
But that wasn't the case.  
  
For someone was watching them from deep in the trees. Blood red eyes peered out of the trees and a low snickering would have been heard by the fellowship if they were not to busy avoiding Orcs.  
  
A staff emerged from the darkness. It was dark brown, and worn like the bark of a tree. A bright blue light emitted from it before rain poured down.  
  
It wasn't the weather that was against them.  
  
It was someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Anyone like it? I hope so! Okay I kind of left you off there. A warning though, you won't really find out about the staff and everything for a while. I mean, I can't give you the whole mystery! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!  
  
Okay, so see the button at the bottom of this page? Next to the chapter place? It says submit review! You must not deny the button! Push it and leave a review! I'd appreciate it! 


	5. Downhill

A/N: Hello again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Happy now?  
  
Jessica: Yes.  
  
April: I wasn't asking you.  
  
Jessica: You did ask though.  
  
April: *Bangs head against wall* Owwwwwww  
  
Review responses:  
  
Naitriab: Hi! Thanks. Sorry I can't tell you who's against the fellowship! It would be cheating! I'll give you a hint though. It's a character I made up. That's all I'm saying! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Astievia: If I told you what was going to happen, then where would the fun be? Nowhere! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *Coughs* I'm okay now. Glad your speech was okay. I still haven't started my 4-7 page report. o.O I better get started soon! I don't always update this fast, but it's a four-day weekend! I usually update once a week, but sometimes I don't have time to update. Like when I have a report to write! o.O Oh well! It's not due until Friday...wait Monday. Yeah Monday. Duh.  
  
Yahiko(): Guess what? YOU DIDN'T WIN! You know what that means? Yep new chapter! Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
April: Also this chapter may contain a few spoilers for my upcoming fic Earth Shattering. Not many though. Actually it will just briefly mention something that Legolas and Aragorn remember. I don't know why I added that. *Sighs* Okay, on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Downhill  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the fellowship quickly pressed on, now in the rain they noticed a hill in the distance. The hill was very steep, and water was rushing down it.  
  
The water tore down the hill. It tore trees from the ground as it came. The fellowship stopped at the base of the hill.  
  
Aragorn spotted an open area in the trees, leading to a cave in the distance. "There," Aragorn said. He had barley finished saying that word before the fellowship was heading for it, the fierce water crashing into the ground behind them.  
  
As they entered the cave the water began to rush around them. Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and some rocks over the top of the cave crashed down in front of the opening of the cave, sending the fellowship into darkness.  
  
Gandalf quickly lit the end of his staff and they looked around. There was a narrow path that led deeper into the cave, which seemed to be their only choice at the moment. After a hasty meal they began deeper into the cave.  
  
There were no sounds in the cave. Their footsteps echoed loudly, them being the only things heard. As they walked, a pair of blood red eyes watched through a gap in the rocks.  
  
After walking a few minutes, Gandalf began to speak. "I have been here before."  
  
The rest of the fellowship stopped and looked at him. There were no longer any sounds, except for the occasional sound of a small droplet of water landing on the cave floor.  
  
"I was here a long time ago. I'd say what eighty years ago? Maybe eighty one or eighty two?"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, and looked at the cave. Suddenly memories came flooding back to them. They remembered being lost in the caves, and darkness.  
  
"How old had we been?" Aragorn asked Legolas quietly.  
  
"I'd say about nine," Legolas replied. (I know Legolas is older, but this is kinda gonna be an AU. In human years we'll say Legolas would be considered nine or ten.)  
  
They had no time to dwell on this as Gandalf led them onward, leaving them to their thoughts.  
  
After walking a few miles, Gandalf proposed they stop and rest. Aragorn volunteered for first watch.  
  
Pippin and Merry slept quietly next to each other. They could be mistaken for twins on how close they were.  
  
Frodo and Sam lay not far away. Gimli was leaning against a large stone asleep, his ax next to him. Gandalf was but feet away. He held his staff in his sleep.  
  
Legolas quietly walked up to Aragorn and sat next to him.  
  
Aragorn, knowing his friend was not one who liked darkness of caves and preferred starlight or moonlight, looked to him. "You will see the stars again Legolas. You need to rest. Have hope. We've only been here a few hours."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Im ist yana Estel. Im ist estel. Le ist yanna," Legolas said, switching to elfish. [I know that Estel. I know hope. You know that.]  
  
Aragorn was now the one smiling. Im nowo quen na awake," Aragorn quietly said, motioning to Pippin. [I think someone is awake]  
  
Legolas looked at Pippin and saw Merry also awake, though trying not to show it. "Le nowo? Im didn't ist yana." [You think? I didn't know that.]  
  
"Hanna Le Mellon nin tan letting nillo ist," Aragorn said in mock anger, but his eyes were twinkling. [Thank you my friend for letting me know.]  
  
The two friends smiled as Pippin and Merry drifted to sleep. Elfish always seemed to calm others down enough to sleep or relax.  
  
"Sleep," Aragorn commanded quietly.  
  
"Tereva. Man lome mellon nin." [Fine. Good night my friend.]  
  
"Man lome."  
  
Later that night Gandalf came to relieve Aragorn of his duties. Gandalf smiled at Legolas and Aragorn sleeping side by side.  
  
'However he does it, Aragorn can get Legolas to do almost anything,' Gandalf thought to himself. He became lost in thought. 'Something is after us. I can feel it. I fear this will be one of the rare occasions where we sleep peacefully.'  
  
Indeed he was right. At the mouth of the cave, a rock moved, and a figure slipped in with blood red eyes. The moonlight reflected upon him, but not long enough to really be seen. It slowly crept the way the fellowship had gone; it's staff in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ta da! What do you think? Well leave me a review and tell me!  
  
Also, I changed my pen name because Viresse means April in elfish. Please review! 


	6. Quiet Conversations

A/N: I finished my report! I rented Lord Of The Rings Fellowship of the ring extended version! I'm very very very hyper! So this chapter may be more funny then depressing. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. If I did I'd be rich, which I most certainly am not.  
  
Jessica: We all know that.  
  
April: *Hits Jessica over the head and smiles* Ignore her.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Angel With No Wings: Thank you. It's okay I get busy too. Yeah that line was quiet funny, and Pippin does get into terrible situations. Actually, that's a good idea about author's notes! I like it! The other idea is good too. Thanks again and I look forward to your next review.  
  
Astievia: Thanks for the review. I'll send you the site, but it doesn't have all the words. I'll send you a site and let me know if it helps. Actually I might've sent the site before you read this. ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: Quiet conversations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, the fellowship pressed on. Gandalf and Gimli led. Behind them Pippin and Merry followed. Next came Sam and Frodo and Legolas and Aragorn brought up the rear. They were all having their own conversations.  
  
"I usually enjoy caves, but even I fear this one," Gimli said quietly to Gandalf.  
  
"So do I."  
  
When they were having a grave discussion, Pippin and Merry were not.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Your always hungry. You could eat all the food in Middle Earth and you'd be hungry an hour later," Merry replied.  
  
Pippin didn't respond for a moment. "Your point?"  
  
Merry sighed.  
  
Frodo and Sam were talking about the shire. "And remember when Pippin and Merry came over on Christmas? That was a classic year."  
  
"Yeah. Esspecially when Pippin started the food fight."  
  
"You guys! I didn't want Merry to remember tha-" Pippin started to say.  
  
But Merry was looking at him with a glint in his eyes. "Oh but it was so much fun. Wasn't it the greatest when you threw the apple sauce at my head?"  
  
Pippin edged away from him.  
  
Behind them Aragorn and Legolas were talking quietly. Aragorn switched to elfish.  
  
"Ire le ada tece yana pilind? Yana san nillo I inen." [But when you hit father with that arrow? That was funnier then when I missed the target by 25 feet.]*  
  
Legolas glared at him. "Le yanna le kildo quen mi I aldaron! Le nillo!" [You whispered you saw someone in the trees! You distracted me!]  
  
"Enta na lya le. [It is your fault you looked.]  
  
Legolas threw up his hands in exasperation. "Le mag mak, ni mag koo." [You use a sword, I use a bow.]  
  
"Tereva," Aragorn said. "Prissy elf," Aragorn muttered which of course was picked up by Legolas. [Fine.]  
  
"Stubborn human."  
  
They smiled and looked at Merry, who was sneakily edging toward Pippin. Pippin noticed this though, and quickly moved behind Frodo. "You had to remind him didn't you Frodo?" Pippin asked.  
  
Legolas laughed. He grabbed Pippin's arm. "Merry?" he asked questionly. "Man nna kyar," Legolas spoke to Aragorn quietly. [What to do.]  
  
Aragorn smiled and shook his head, muttering to himself.  
  
Legolas released Pippin as Merry approached, and he took off.  
  
"Enough of your foolish games!" Gandalfs' voice rang out. The laughter that had previously been heard disappeared.  
  
"Na an mi a?" Legolas asked Aragorn in elfish quietly. [Is he in a bad mood?]  
  
"Ni nowo." [I think so.]  
  
They remained silent for a while. After traveling to supposedly to nightfall, Gandalf stopped them.  
  
Tonight Legolas volunteered to take first watch. Aragorn sat up with him, and the two quietly spoke in elfish, knowing Gandalf was up. *  
  
"Ni I elens Estel. Ni I anar, ar I aldaron." Legolas was upset. Elves love nature, and being away from it was getting to them elf. They had seen no real light for days, and this place brought back terrible memories. Memories he wished not to acknowledge. [I miss the stars Estel. I miss the sun, and the trees.]  
  
"Ni ist, Legolas. Ni ist." Aragorn put a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder "I enta nna." [I know Legolas. I know. I miss it too.]  
  
"Uva cen galad ata?" Legolas asked. [Will we see light again?]  
  
"O linde tella-" he stopped. [Of course. Like last-]  
  
"Something approaches." Before either of them could make another move, lightning struck the rocks above them and a few rocks came tumbling down, heading straight for the two friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Yes I'm evil! ^_^ Right now I don't care because my report card just arrived in the mail and I got all A's! No wait I got an A+ too. ^_^ I'm not trying to brag I'm just so happy!  
  
*I couldn't find like four words in that sentence.  
  
*I don't know if Gandalf speaks elfish or not. Does anyone know?  
  
Note the above notes are in the order the little * thingys appeared.  
  
Yes I know, too hyper! ^_^  
  
Extra side note no one will read: I know I put a lot of elfish in this but I love the language! It's so beautiful, especially when you read it allowed.  
  
Please review!  
  
*~Viresse~* 


	7. Blood has been spilled

A/N: I am back! And I finished my report!  
  
Jessica: No you didn't.  
  
April: Sh! Work with me here! I finished with the writing part didn't I?  
  
Jessica: Yes but although the writing is good, the paragraphs should be switched a bit, and you have to transfer your notes to note cards, and you have to-  
  
April: Stop reminding me!  
  
Jessica: You should be working on the last part of your report, not writing.  
  
April: I will...during the commercials of the Grammy's.  
  
Jessica: *Rolls eyes*  
  
April: Don't roll your eyes! You didn't finish your report yet!  
  
Jessica: Oh yeah...*Runs off*  
  
April: *Looks at readers* Um hi.....pay no attention to her...she doesn't know what she's talking about...I finished my report.  
  
Jessica: *In distance* Did not!  
  
April: Shut it!!!!!!!!!!!! *Smiles innocently* I'm almost done! Really! I can finish the last part in like ten or fifteen minutes.  
  
Jessica: Why don't you then?  
  
April: *Tries to control anger* Because...I...don't...feel...like...it....right...now.  
  
Jessica: Why?  
  
April: *Snaps* BECAUSE I'M SICK OF WORKING ON THE STUPID REPORT AND WANT TO UPDATE AND READ SOME LOTR FICS BEFORE THE GRAMMY AWARDS COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessica: .....................  
  
April: ^_^ Sorry for that outburst. Trust me I won't usually update like this, but I REALLY want to write what happens next, as it is a mystery even to me. Now I will continue to the chapter, as I doubt anyone has read this pointless note anyways.  
  
I also realize it is annoying to scroll through reviews so I have review responses at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 7: Blood has been spilled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lucky Gandalf had remained awake, or every rock would have come crushing down upon the two. Unfortunately he couldn't stop all the rocks before they landed.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas seemed frozen in place, trapped in memories. Before either moved, the few stones that had remained falling showered down on them.  
  
The four hobbits awoke with a start and stared at their fallen comrades. Gimli woke and looked at Legolas and Aragorn. Gandalf had a look of anger on his face for missing the few stones. Everyone's faces turned to relief when Aragorn stirred, before sitting up, followed seconds later by Legolas.  
  
The two of them looked at the faces of the fellowship before uttering the same word. "Ow."  
  
They looked at each other and chuckled. "Aragorn, you are injured," Legolas noted, seeing a gash on the mans forehead.  
  
"So are you," Aragorn replied, trailing the cut on Legolas' arm. He took notice that Legolas flinched when he touched it, which was unnoticed by the others for only years with Legolas had he been able to detect such movements.  
  
Aragorn moved his hand before speaking. "What happened?"  
  
"It appears the rocks fell from above. I am not sure how, but I did manage to stop most of them. You are lucky you aren't injured further." Gandalf smiled. "Well that is certainly enough excitement for the night. I propose we all go and sleep soundly. I will take over watch you two. Rest."  
  
"It is not as if the entire cave collapsed on us Gandalf, only a few small rocks. We are fine," Legolas said, trying to ignore the blood running down his arm. Luckily no one had noticed it, at least he thought.  
  
"Ok," Gandalf said. "But you are not keeping watch all night. I will relieve you of your duties in about two hours." With that, he said everyone was to sleep.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn sat against a rock in the cold dark cave, enjoying the silence.  
  
"Le ier harwe," Aragorn stated flatly, his gaze not leaving the floor of the cave. [You are wounded.]  
  
Legolas looked up at him, unsure of how he had known. Knowing he would be unable to hide it from Aragorn Legolas looked up at him. "Yes."  
  
"Let me see it," Aragorn said, talking in common tongue.  
  
Legolas reluctantly held out his arm. The gash was just above his right elbow. His blood ran down it, zigzagging until the end of his hand, where it fell in drops to the cave floor. Aragorn took his arm and carefully looked it over.  
  
"It is not to bad, but should be tended to." Before Legolas could say anything, Aragorn had gotten up. He quietly got up and retrieved his pack. After he reached Legolas, he glanced at the fellowship. Confident they were all asleep he went to work, not knowing someone indeed was awake.  
  
Out of his pack Aragorn pulled his spare cloak, which was but a little worn. He tore some of the fabric and glanced around to see if he had awoken anyone. Legolas sat there quietly.  
  
Aragorn rummaged through his pack until he found the herb he wanted. He ground it up, with what Legolas could not tell, and boiled it over the low burning fire.  
  
As it cooled, Aragorn took the piece of cloth and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. After a couple minutes he removed the cloth and could more clearly see the wound, noting it wasn't very bad, but would cause Legolas pain enough. "Your head doesn't look all that fine either Mellon Nin," Legolas pointed out. The gash on the ranger's head was small, but the crimson blood was now running down his cheek steadily, despite the attempts Aragorn had tried to stop it without the elf noticing.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Tis nothing Legolas."  
  
"If my arm is something so is that gash." Without waiting for an answer Legolas tore a small piece of cloth from his own cloak and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small bottle filled with a water like liquid. Legolas soaked the cloth in it.  
  
During this time, Aragorn had determined the paste was cool, but watched Legolas with interest. The elf had never seemed like a healer to Aragorn. "Legolas, give me your arm." Legolas obliged, still soaking the towel.  
  
Aragorn spread the paste on the gash and tightly wrapped his arm with another piece of cloth. The pain instantly died away from Legolas' arm.  
  
Legolas handed Aragorn the cloth. "Hold this on the gash. It should stop the pain and bleeding."  
  
Aragorn did so and looked at Legolas. "I never thought of you as a healer," he said quietly.  
  
"Being around you I picked up on a few things," Legolas said. After a few minutes he spoke again. "You should be able to move the cloth now, unless the gash is worse then I first thought."  
  
Aragorn removed the cloth, just now realizing that the pain had gone. He looked at Legolas impressed.  
  
Legolas examined him quickly. "Yes, it shouldn't bleed anymore." The two sat in silence for the next hour.  
  
"Hanna le," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Hanna le," Legolas replied smiling.  
  
A few minutes later, Gandalf relieved them of their duties, and the two gratefully gave into sleep. Pippin smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond had awoke not long ago, but was yet to go to the window. Every morning he checked outside for dawn, wondering if the sun would be fine or red. As of yet the sun had been fine, but for some reason he feared this dawn.  
  
He sighed. He was being ridiculous. Today was a morning like all others. He had no reason to worry. The members of the fellowship were probably safe somewhere, fast asleep, with good dreams granting them. With this thought, Elrond got up and quickly made his way to the window.  
  
He pulled back the curtains * and looked outside. He was temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness. As soon as his eyes adjusted he looked at the sun.  
  
It was blood red, rising over the hills as if in welcome.  
  
Elrond calmed himself slightly before yelling out in surprise, and quietly mumbled something that not even an elf could hear. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Gandalf awoke them all, and they journeyed on. As they walked, Gandalf announced they should leave this cave sometime tommorow morning. That was plenty to lift the fellowships spirits.  
  
As they walked on, the figure with blood red eyes growled. He had meant to kill that man and elf, but the old wizard had to get in the way. 'I'll get them all in the end though.' With that the figure silently followed the fellowship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well the cliffhanger wasn't that bad right? Right.  
  
*Are there any curtains? I don't have any idea. Oh well. There are now. ^_^  
  
Review responses:  
  
Legolas19: Yes, you did review! You were the only one that did! Of course I am posting this so quickly no one can review...  
  
Also, forgive me if the healing part isn't entirely accurate. I know very little of healing. I know what I know mainly by reading LOTR fics. ^_^  
  
I'm quite proud of this chapter. It was a bit longer then usual, and I think I used more detail then usual. I'm very happy now. Well I'm off!  
  
Please review!  
  
*~Viresse~* 


	8. Moonlight greeted in panic

April: I'm typing now! I'm typing now! I'm typing before I go to a sleepover!  
  
Jessica: On a school night?  
  
April: Yes, on a school night. I go to Haili's house every morning. Right Haili!  
  
Haili: Right. Well every morning we have school.  
  
Jessica: You two are gonna be up talking all night.  
  
April/Haili: So?  
  
Haili: School isn't important.  
  
April: Well technically it is but...I'm sick of it. The teachers will just think we don't feel good. No big deal.  
  
Jessica: *Rolls eyes*  
  
April: And guess what? I got this pack of Lord Of The Rings movie cards. I got Andy Serkis' autograph! I had odds of 1:122 of getting an autographed card and I got one! It made me soooooo happy! Oh right. On with the chapter. I wanna finish writing before I go to Haili's.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Lord of the rings or middle earth. I wish I did own it, for the series would continue.  
  
Extra side note no one will read cause they just wanna read the chapter: I have upcoming fics in my bio. Please vote! Would you like me to write: Earth Shattering, Beginning after the end, two wounds, Bitter sweet, or Just one snowflake first? Please vote! Okay you may read.  
  
Chapter 8: Moonlight greeted in panic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fellowship walked on, now in a better mood knowing they would soon be out of this cave. As they walked, Pippin kept glancing at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Why does he keep looking at us like that?" Aragorn questioned Legolas quietly.  
  
"I do not know. Maybe he was awake last night," Legolas responded.  
  
Aragorn nodded. Before another word was said between them, Gandalf spoke. "We have but four miles to go until we reach daylight. If we continue to walk all night we'll reach before dawn, but if we stop for the night we'll reach sometime early morning."  
  
Everyone nodded. It was soon agreed that they would keep walking as long as they could before resting shortly so they could move on. No one was fond of these caves.  
  
After walking about three miles, it was clear they could go no further. That became clear when Pippin tripped over a loose rock and didn't get up.  
  
Pippin just lied there. His exhaustion proved to him to be a weakness, but still he did not move.  
  
"We shall rest." As soon as Gandalf said these words Merry collapsed next to Pippin. Frodo eased himself to the ground, as did Sam.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas leaned against the wall before they themselves finally sat down.  
  
"I will take watch tonight," Gimli said.  
  
The others nodded and soon all were asleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The figure had gotten himself lost in the caves. "Curse you giant forms of rock," he muttered. His voice was rough and scratchy, like someone who hadn't had water for about two days.  
  
The figure stopped momentarily and stepped into a small ray of light. He had eerie green skin. He was a little taller then a tall hobbit. His eyes grew darker red as his anger grew.  
  
"Where did those blasted-" he didn't finish his thought as an idea struck him. He smiled and raised his staff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond was pacing his study. 'A red sun. A red sun. Was the fellowship injured? Are they in trouble? Have any of them died?' Elrond tried to calm himself down. 'Maybe it was blood of the enemy. Maybe they're just fine. I'm sure they're fine.'  
  
He looked outside. It was about noon. The fellowship thought it was closer to nightfall.  
  
Elrond sighed. He hoped the sun wouldn't be red at dawn. Actually the sun hadn't been that red. Only slightly. That calmed him down. It would mean there had been no serious injuries that were fatal if not treated. He walked to Aragorn's room. * As he looked inside he froze.  
  
Aragorn always took a small bag of healing herbs with him wherever he went, but on long journeys he took a larger pack to accompany them. On his bed, was that pack of herbs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gimli sat upon a rock in silence. He was alert. He was told to awake the fellowship in a few hours time. He looked around the members of the fellowship and saw even Aragorn and Legolas were sleeping peacefully. At least he was trusted.  
  
He sighed to himself. He usually took comfort being in caves, but this one...it just rubbed him the wrong way. He was nervous. He felt there was something following him.  
  
Sure, he hadn't had that feeling today, but it had returned full force about 15 minutes ago. It was like they were being tracked, but suddenly not tracked, and tracked again. He didn't notice the pair of blood red eyes sneak past him, toward the exit of the cave. He did feel, that feeling of relief when you find your not being followed.  
  
A few hours later, the fellowship was again heading out. They marched quickly, eager to get out of the caves.  
  
Soon they could see the end of the cave. It was a welcome site. The fellowship rushed toward it, but soon stopped, listening to a distant rumbling. Behind them, rocks began falling. Frodo realized what was happening first. "The cave is caving in!"  
  
It was a mad dash to the end of the cave, all having similar thoughts.  
  
'I will not die in a cave! I am immortal! If I'm going to die it will be in battle, not under a great mass of rocks!' Legolas convinced himself.  
  
'I am going to be crowned King Of Gondor! I shall not perish! My people will need me!' Aragorn continued to move quickly.  
  
'I live in caves! I do not die in them!' Gimli thought fiercely.  
  
'I will not perish.' That was the only thought going through Gandalfs mind at the moment.  
  
'The shire. I want to see the shire!' that thought ran through all four of the hobbits heads as they ran.  
  
Pippin had just got out of the cave as the whole thing collapsed. The fellowship watched as the cave fell.  
  
They had other problems to worry about.  
  
Orcs. A lot of them. Maybe fifty. That was quite a number to take on.  
  
Legolas pulled out his bow and began to fire. Everyone else prepared for the Orcs. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
Soon, Legolas had to pull out his knives for hand to hand combat.  
  
The hobbits stayed near Gandalf as they fought. The battle raged on.  
  
Legolas struck his knife into an Orc, and saw another coming. He noticed a bit late, as the Orcs sword came down on him.  
  
Legolas rolled to the side but still felt the cruel tip of the sword scratch him. He grimaced but fought on. The wound wasn't bad.  
  
An Orc dove into the four hobbits. They scattered. An Orcs dagger came out of nowhere and found its mark right on Pippins shoulder. Pippin yelled in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas turned at the sound, who both could hear even from the distance they were at. Gandalf rushed to Pippins side, making sure to ward of Orcs as they approached.  
  
This move was folly however for Legolas. The move to watch what happened to Pippin for a moment was not a good one. He heard an Orc approaching and turned to block, just as he felt the cold steel pierce his skin. He gasped in pain as he too, fell to the ground.  
  
Gimli angrily killed the Orc ready to stab Legolas again. The now bloody field was empty except for the fellowship.  
  
And over the hill, a blood red sun rose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Well what do you think? Tell me tell me tell me! In a review please!  
  
* I'm another one of those people who think Aragorn was raised by Elrond. That's why he has his own bedroom.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Angel With No Wings: You are the first reviewer of this chapter! *Hands chocolate chip cookie* Congratulations! Was I supposed to make a good evil thing? I think not! Yes your guy tortures them badly. That last chapter was cruel though! Thanks.  
  
Astievia: I don't post so fast usually. Usually once a week. Good, because I like elvish. Hanks for congratulating me! I sent you the page too. Good luck with your fic!  
  
LegolasLover2004: Don't worry, here's another update. Lol. I'll check out your fic if I didn't already.  
  
ForceofHobbit: Yes, you have been. Lol. That's okay. Lol. I found some website with a lot of elvish. Lol. Watch yourself Legolas. She could let you die you know! Oh I hope I didn't give her any ideas. *Smiles apologetically* I'm sorry, but you'll have to read to find out! And review! And tell others to review! And update! And-  
  
Legolas: *Lifts hand to show I'm talking too much again*  
  
April: Oh, right. Okay um...pie...floor pie...right...lol. Here have an olive! I found it at Haili's house! *Hands ForceofHobbit olive*  
  
Haili: That's my olive!  
  
April: Yikes! RUN RUN RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review. ^_^ 


	9. Race against time

April: Here I am! I'm really upset because fanfiction.net won't let me log in! Well apparently I can now but before it wouldn't let me!  
  
Jessica: April-  
  
April: I wanted to look at my fic so I could write the next part, but nooo!  
  
Haili: April you-  
  
April: I had to search through stories to find it because it said search was down! I-  
  
Jessica/Haili: APRIL YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!  
  
April: Fine. I'll write. I do not own LOTR.  
  
Chapter 9: Race against time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All stood quiet for a moment before Aragorn rushed to Legolas' side. "Legolas! Speak to me! Legolas! Please awake. Please." Aragorn stopped speaking, trying to calm down. The fact that Legolas' eyes were closed was unnerving him, as elves slept with their eyes open, and seeing them closed greatly worried the ranger.  
  
Gandalf was looking over Pippin. He examined the wound on his shoulder. Pippin was conscious, luckily.  
  
"It is not deep. We need to stop the bleeding though." Gandalf knew how to do this much. He took an herb from his pack. He always kept a couple of these with him. He Ground up the herb into paste and spread it on Pippin's wound, whispering words of comfort.  
  
Merry was next to Gandalf, holding his younger cousins hand and muttering quiet words to him. Frodo stood over them.  
  
Sam and Gimli hovered near Aragorn, who was examining the wound on the princes' right arm. It was deep, and had begun turning a shade of black.  
  
"He was poisoned!" Aragorn spit out angrily. He suddenly remembered he'd left his pack of herbs at home, except for a few common ones he always brought along.  
  
He groaned loudly, and looked down to Legolas. He was extremely pale, and sweat was running down his face.  
  
He sensed the prince was fading. "No! Legolas!" He didn't have time to search for a herb. He recognized the poison. It was one of the Orcs more powerful ones. If not treated quickly the victim would fade completely, only with this poison ones soul did not depart for peace.  
  
Aragorn grimaced. The herb needed for this poison grew near the shire. Even with a horse he could not get the herb in time. The poison was already taking hold of Legolas. There was no way he would make it in time.  
  
As soon as Pippin was determined all right, Gandalf lead the others to Aragorn. "What is it?"  
  
"Poison. Anonen poison. It takes hold of its victims quickly. Those who aren't treated..." he stopped.  
  
"Those who aren't treated. Their souls leave their body and wander middle earth eternally. There is no escape," he whispered in a melancholy voice. He looked at the ground. Guilt flooded through him. 'Why wasn't I paying attention? If I had been paying attention I could have saved Legolas from this pain!'  
  
"You must do something!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"There is nothing I can do! Only one herb can stop the poison, and it is only found near the shire!"  
  
Aragorn looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "The only hope is getting him to Rivendell. It is lucky we have not traveled very far. I know a way around these caves. We must hurry!  
  
Without another word, Aragorn lifted Legolas and proceeded to carry him the way they came, leading them around the cave. It would be a long journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond had not had a moments peace since seeing Aragorn's pack here. He had considered sending Elrohir and Elladan after them, but had decided against it.  
  
This morning though, changed his mind, as the sun rose red. "Elrohir! Elladan!" Elrond yelled.  
  
He was not letting his son, or anyone in the fellowship die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was fading. In the world of unconsciousness, he was in a long empty hall. It was peaceful, and ahead of him was light. He walked toward him, just wanting peace from this poison. He wanted to escape.  
  
But he could not.  
  
He knew though, that if only he left this area, he would feel no more pain. It was terrible. He knew he was giving in, but the poison was pulling him, and he was going with it.  
  
'I can't do this alone.'  
  
He heard a voice shouting to him. It was so quiet, but it gave him strength, and he managed to stop moving forward.  
  
Legolas was fading. Aragorn could tell he was about to leave them. "Legolas! Kyar uume mi nna unquale! Enta na uume ananta lya! Lya ilfirin! (Legolas! Do not give in to death! It is not yet your time! Your immortal!)  
  
Aragorn had stopped as the prince had suddenly thrashed and went deathly still. He had gently placed him on the ground and was now leaning over him.  
  
"entuulda nna I galad, nna me." Aragorn looked hopelessly around him. Pippin had finally given into unconsciousness, but they figured he should be all right. He needed rest. (Return to the light, to us.)  
  
He looked at the sky. "entuulda nna I elens. Toi kalla in le. I aldaron. Nillo." (Return for the stars They shine for you. The trees. Me.)  
  
Legolas wanted to open his eyes. Wanted to show Aragorn he was alive, but darkness was quickly overtaking him. He fought it and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the stars. They shined brightly above him, seemingly in a path. A huge line of bright stars lead the way to Rivendell. The next thing he saw was Aragorn. He managed a weak smile. Then uttered a single word.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
Darkness was so close to him, but he tried to stay there, beside Aragorn. But he was losing the battle. "So...now it's...the other way...around."  
  
Aragorn had to think about what was said a moment before realizing what he meant. "Yes. It is I who must get you to Rivendell."  
  
Legolas nodded. "At least...I...have a...better...reason...for c...care." With that darkness took him.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas go limp in his arms and panicked. "We must hurry!"  
  
Gandalf followed behind Aragorn, holding Pippin in his arms. He noted with concern that small beads of sweat dotted Pippin's face. He felt his forehead, and realized with alarm he was hot with fever.  
  
"Aragorn! Some kind of poison has Pippin too!" Gandalf exclaimed nervously.  
  
Merry ran up next to him. "What! No Pippin! What's wrong with him!"  
  
Aragorn looked at the wound on his shoulder to see the area around the wound had turned green. "It is a poison alright. It can be deadly if not treated, but he will hold out. The poison won't be in full affect for at least a couple days, and I know of a herb that we should come across in these lands to stop the poison."  
  
He stopped speaking as he heard something approaching. He let out a dwarfish curse. "Orcs!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Yay! Another chapter done! And fanfiction.net let me log in! Hurrah!  
  
What do you think? Please review!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Angel With No Wings: Well sure Pippin didn't do anything, but I feel the stories starting to circulate around Legolas and Aragorn too much! Hm...any ideas what could happen with the rest of the fellowship? You're the first reviewer again! *Hands a piece of cheese pizza* Congrats! Yes my bad guy does sound gross doesn't he?  
  
Star-Stallion: Exactly. A big ouch. Well, I DID update! Yay! I'm your friend! *Runs around in circles* *Runs into the wall* Ow.  
  
Shadowfaxgal7: Thanks. Yes but how do you know Aragorn can help him? What if I make him unable to help him! Oops! Did I give too much away?  
  
Joee1: Yes. It's pretty much a requirement for Legolas to get hurt if he's in the fic. Lol. Glad you had a spare moment. Looking forward to your next fic!  
  
That's all! Review please! 


	10. Deaths Door

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! I'll get right to the story now, because I didn't update for so long. Please forgive me I have a lot going on.  
  
Legolas: Sure you did.  
  
Aragorn: *smirks*  
  
Me: I did! I had play rehearsal, and homework, and-  
  
Legolas: Oh spare us and get on with the chapter.  
  
Me: You're the one who interrupted me!  
  
Aragorn: Viresse0 doesn't own LOTR.  
  
Chapter 10: Deaths Door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was no time for a reaction. Before anything could be done, a swarm of Orcs came spilling out from around trees.  
  
There were five hundred strong. How they managed to sneak up on the fellowship was unknown, but it had happened, and now they had a fight to win.  
  
Frodo, Merry, and Sam drew their swords and stood near Gandalf and Pippin. Pippin lay on the ground, Merry on one side of him, Gandalf fighting and watching over him from the other side.  
  
Aragorn had gently put Legolas on the ground and stood over him, fighting the Orcs that dare came near him.  
  
Gimli went here and there, trying to thin the amount of Orcs in areas where they were heaviest, but more just kept coming.  
  
But it seemed the fellowship was gaining the upper hand. The amount of Orcs began to grow less. This did not make the figure in the bushes happy.  
  
"You shall not win," the things horse voice called out, loud enough for every creature near him to hear it.  
  
The Orcs stopped for a moment, and the fellowship stopped too. It was as if the voice had commanded them to stop moving. They heard the voice once more. "ATTACK!"  
  
Before the members of the fellowship who were fighting could move, the Orcs were attacking again. One mercilously threw Gimli against a tree and began approaching.  
  
Sam saw this and ran forward, slashing the Orc. He watched in surprise as its body fell to the ground dead. "I didn't expect I'd actually kill it..."  
  
As the battle raged on, the members of the fellowship grew tired. The population of Orcs still wasn't slowing down.  
  
Beads of sweat glistened on Aragorn's face as he stood over Legolas fighting. Three Orcs advanced on him at once, and he found himself trapped. One Orc aimed for his head, another for his leg, and another for his arm. He couldn't stop all three. He tried to block, but the Orc sank its blade deep into Aragorn's leg. Aragorn let out a shriek of pain, before killing the Orc.  
  
His crimson blood poured freely down his leg. He amazingly kept fighting. He fought on for 15 minutes until he began to feel dizzy. He struck his sword at an Orc but missed, and the Orc, please by this, managed a large scrape on Aragorn's arm.  
  
Aragorn couldn't fight anymore, he knew it. He plunged his sword into the Orc before collapsing.  
  
As a new Orc stood over Aragorn, sword poised to kill, there was the sound of hoofs. Suddenly, Elrohir and Elladan appeared.  
  
They dived into the fro and killed the Orc standing over Aragorn. There was about one hundred Orcs left. Soon the fight was over...they had won.  
  
Merry collapsed next to Gimli breath heavily. He leaned against the tree, to tired to move anymore.  
  
Elladan ran to Aragorn, while Elrohir quickly went to Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
"Legolas...he's fading...he's been poisoned! He's at deaths door!" Elrohir shouted in alarm.  
  
The two brothers mounted their steeds and accepted Legolas and Aragorn from Gandalf.  
  
"We will take them to Rivendell. They are wounded most terribly, and are near death. Follow us on foot. Rivendell is only about five miles. We must ride!" Elladan said this quickly, and the two were off.  
  
"We must make haste! These two are hurt so badly, and Legolas...he has almost faded. If we don't get him to father soon he'll be doomed to wander middle earth for eternity!" Elrohir looked down at his friend. "I couldn't bear that."  
  
_______________________  
  
Legolas was in pain. The pain was so terrible. But it would all be gone soon, for the light was so close now. Soon his spirit would leave his body.  
  
He heard someone shout his name, but the light was so close. He wanted to see what was beyond the door. He was so close now.  
  
For some reason he stopped when he reached it, thinking of Aragorn. He felt like Aragorn was in danger...but he didn't know why.  
  
He decided he should look, then he could find out what was beyond that light, beyond the pain.  
  
He flickered his eyes open. At first all he could see was a horse. A horse? He could feel someone holding him tightly. As his vision returned, Legolas looked up and saw Elrohir.  
  
He was surprised of course, but he could feel darkness calling him, and it was hard to resist. He managed to look to his side and saw Elladan riding with Estel, who looked wounded.  
  
Legolas couldn't resist the darkness anymore, and it took him once more.  
  
____________________________  
  
Elrond was pacing his study. He was nervous. What if they were hurt badly? Or worse? What if one of them was-  
  
'No, don't think such things. Thinking such things can lead to such things happening.'  
  
____________________________  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were riding hard and fast. Soon, Rivendell came into view. They were there at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Okay, sorry that was kinda short but didn't want them to get to Elrond yet.  
  
Review responses:  
  
OMG you guys are amazing! So many reviews!  
  
Angel With No Wings: ..................Okay...yes you tell me not to kill anyone, yet you have Aragorn stab Legolas with a knife! Then Legolas will be okay, but now these others are going to kill Aragorn? You have no room to talk. ^_^ And watch it, Legolas and Aragorn are almost dead. I could kill them off you know.  
  
Star-Stallion: You should hate them! Look what they did to Legolas, Pippin, Aragorn, Gimli, um I'll stop now. Here's your update.  
  
Twilights-forgotten-child: Kind of. Okay, you better. Don't worry I'll update.  
  
Elven Kitten: That's okay. Update your fic soon. Thank you very much!  
  
Jerri: Thanks. Lol, no problem I won't. Two wounds hey? That will be in awhile, since I am writing 3 stories at once already. Yes it is cruel, but you will survive...actually I don't know if you will, just felt like saying that. I won't stop.  
  
Shauna: Yes...I agree with that. He is? I didn't say that! Okay, that's okay. I know what writers block is like trust me. Thank you and I will. I like writing those. They're fun!  
  
Jessica: ......................  
  
April: What?  
  
Jessica: You're weird.  
  
April: So are you.  
  
Jessica: So?  
  
April: Anyways, thanks again!  
  
SquishyJH: I get left off enough! This one wasn't so bad right? Yes it would be.  
  
Well thanks again and please review! 


	11. Healing

I'm so sorry! I had like a month of all these play rehearsals, then this month I was trying to catch up on my other fics! I don't own LOTR.  
  
Chapter 11: Healing ......................  
  
Elrond was pacing his study when he suddenly heard two voices. The voices of his two sons. Both were yelling urgently.  
  
"Ada! Ada come quickly! ADA!" (father)  
  
Elrond ran as fast as he could out of his study. He skidded to a stop as the full force of what he was seeing reached him.  
  
Legolas was in Elrohir's arms, pale and shaking. A deep wound rested just below his shoulder, and it was pure black. Aragorn was lying in Elladan's arms. He had a long gash on his leg and another would on his arm.  
  
"Take them to the healing ward," Elrond demanded as he rushed to his room to gather what was needed.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan obeyed immediately. They rushed the two friends to the healing ward and gently set them down on beds. They watched helplessly until their father returned, and they stood awaiting instructions.  
  
"You two tend to Aragorn. He's in a bad condition but you two know enough to help him. Use those herbs there," Elrond said, nodding to some already made paste as he began mixing different things together. "I'll tend to Legolas. We don't have much time."  
  
The twins quickly made the paste. As Elladan finished it, Elrohir cleaned Aragorn's wounds and looked worriedly at Legolas. After the paste was applied, they bandaged the wounds and quickly went to their father who had finished the antidote and was trying to balance it in his hand and sit Legolas up at the same time out of haste.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan quickly helped, and soon Legolas was swallowing the antidote. He coughed and gave a small shiver. He was lowered to the bed and all watched him in fear. Elrond sighed. "We've done all we can for the poison."  
  
He went to work on cleaning and bandaging his wounds. After he finished, he collapsed in a chair and looked from a son to his best friend. They had been friends for the longest time. He remembered when they were children.  
  
-Flashback- (WARNING! WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR EARTH SHATTERING)  
  
Eleven year old Estel sat bored in his room. He looked over his balcony, the same place he had stood before the events leading up to him and Legolas meeting, then becoming friends. He had left though. He missed his friend terribly, and missed the fun they had had together. He smiled as he remembered turning his fathers and Legolas's fathers' hair purple. But that was over now. He was alone again.  
  
He suddenly heard joyous yells from bellow. He looked but could not see, so nimbly jumped into the tree by his balcony and gazed though the branches. There, next to the small pond was Legolas and his twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Estel gave a shout and jumped from the tree. Luckily Legolas had known where the shout had come from, and he managed to catch Estel, but they both ended up falling into the pond next to them.  
  
The two boys emerged soaking wet and laughing. "It's wonderful to see you Legolas! What brings you here?"  
  
Legolas stopped laughing and removed a lily pad from his head but the smile still remained. He was quite young for an elf, about eleven in human years. He suddenly grinned and dunked Estel under the water.  
  
"Hey!" Estel yelled as he came up. His face held a grin though.  
  
"That's for causing me to fall in the pond. You should know better then to jump from your balcony," Legolas said in a mock stern voice, shaking his finger as if an insulted parent. "And I thought I raised you so well."  
  
Estel splashed Legolas playfully and then stated that he didn't jump from his balcony, he jumped from the tree.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
As the three elves sat and waited, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They turned around to see Gandalf and Merry walk in side by side, Gandalf holding a limp figure they recognized as Pippin. Behind them was Frodo and Sam, and Gimli filed in last. All had nervous expressions on their faces.  
  
"How are they?" Frodo asked nervously, peering at the two in bed.  
  
"We think they'll live," Elrond said as he took Pippin's form from Gandalf. "Aragorn wasn't poisoned so should come around soon. Legolas has a rare poison. All we can do for him now is wait and hope he can resist the poisons call.  
  
...............  
  
Legolas was no longer being pulled toward the light, but he stood there, looking curiously into it. He could feel the pain in his wounds, and somehow knew the light would stop his pain. He began to stretch out his finger when he heard a yell.  
  
It sounded familiar. And suddenly he heard words crystal clear, words that made him back away from the light.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf kyar uume vanne! Ni uva ras a sicil vaa nya indon! (Legolas Greenleaf don't you go! I will stick a dagger through my heart!)  
  
Legolas recognized the voice as Aragorn's. That foolish human wouldn't do that would he? As he listened again he could hear heart- wrenching sobs coming from his beloved friend. He seemed to gain control of himself again, and turned toward the light. He glared at the thing that had almost caused his friend so much pain, and him so much misery before feeling a floating sensation.  
  
Suddenly he was opening his eyes. His arm felt like it was being poked over and over with thousands of needles. He ignored the pain and looked up at his friends face. It was tearstained but his face broke into a large grin.  
  
"Legolas! You're okay!"  
  
Legolas smiled as his friend carefully hugged him, too overjoyed to care what anyone in the room thought. The four hobbits had crowded around his bed and he smiled seeing Pippin bandaged and all right again, cured from whatever he had gotten.  
  
"Stubborn Elf will live through anything!" Gimli shouted but he was grinning and his eyes gleamed with unreleased tears.  
  
Gandalf stood in the corner of the room smiling and nodded at Legolas.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were smiling as they stood next to Legolas's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "We thought you were gone," Elladan said sorrowly, yet smiled all the same.  
  
"You should have seen Estel when he woke up though," Elrohir said grinning. "He shot out of that bed so fast everyone jumped. He rushed to your side and started yelling at you not to go and give in to the poison. He was really worried."  
  
"When he woke up?" Legolas asked.  
  
The rest of the fellowship began to explain what had happened after the Elven prince fell unconscious. Aragorn smiled at his father. If it wasn't for him Legolas would have been gone by now.  
  
Awhile later Elrond told everyone to leave and give Aragorn and Legolas rest. He smiled at the two friends and led the others to their rooms.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Aragorn walked to his bed. He layed down, wanting to avoid his fathers lecture for as long as possible. He heard Legolas say something from his bed though.  
  
"Hanna le."  
  
Aragorn smiled and replied quietly before falling to sleep. "Lle creso," (Your welcome)  
  
..............  
  
I did it! I finally updated. If I ever don't update for three weeks bug me with reviews until I update.  
  
I'm not doing review responses because I want to get this up before I leave tommorow for a field trip camping and will be gone a few days. I'm leaving tommorow and I have to go to bed. 


	12. You can confide in me

A/n: I know it's taken awhile but I have other stories. It's summer vacation so I'll be updating much more often. Ah summer. Such a wonderful time of the year.  
  
Disclaimer: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to say the disclaimer today, hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is not to say I don't own Lord of the rings. Hey!  
  
Okay..........strange.  
  
Chapter 12: You can confide in me  
  
It had been two days since that time. Two days since the words were spoken between the two friends. Elrond refused to let them leave yet. It was six A.M. right now. The sun was rising and making last nights rain glitter on the grass. The sky was a mixture of red, pink, yellow, orange and purple. They all blended together to make a mixture of colors that created the sunrise.  
  
A lone figure stood against the pale morning light, hair falling gracefully down his back, now free of dirt and blood.  
  
Aragorn awoke then, and looked up at Legolas. He was not standing straight, but leaning against the wall, his hand feeling the air as if he had never experienced it before. The sun shone honey sweet light on the damp ground and tried to give it the sensation of being dry. All seemed happy in it's wake.  
  
Legolas however was frowning. The sunlight didn't feel natural. It felt spent and looked pale as if sick. As if it had been commanded to shine but would give in to clouds if it could. But it couldn't.  
  
"Mani naa lle umien mellon nin?" asked Aragorn in elvish, knowing hobbit ears were about. (What are you doing my friend?)  
  
"Uume dela," he said in an even voice. (Don't worry)  
  
"Kwentra amin. Lle e' amin. Lye mellon nin." Aragorn put a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder, waiting for an explanation. (Tell me. You can confide in me. You are my friend)  
  
Legolas sighed and looked at the rapidly rising sun. Finally he spoke. "Seorsa n'ataya. Ve' ta il anwa." (Nature feels different. Like it's not real)  
  
Aragorn nodded. It was true. Everything seemed to be commanded to do whatever it was doing, and it gave off the feeling that it was not real, that's it was fake. Legolas, being a wood elf would be extremely affected.  
  
"Amin," Aragorn said quietly, knowing the elves ears would pick up his soft voice. (I know)  
  
They stood in silence, watching the blue in the sky slowly disappear. The other colors all began to return to their usual spots, and soon only a light blue sky and a yellow sun remained. Legolas and Aragorn looked over the blanket of wild flowers. They were so thick they looked like a soft carpet, and you wouldn't believe you couldn't walk on top of them. The sound of water trickled as it ran down the small stream near the window. The friends smiled at each other and silently, without even agreeing, both nimbly jumped from the window into the dense branches of the tree.  
  
They hid there a few minutes before Glorfindel walked in, two food trays in hand. When he turned around to face the beds he groaned. The cotton colored sheets were bear, the puffy cloud blankets deserted and forgotten.  
  
"Again. Must they always do this? Must they ALWAYS leave their beds when they come here?" Glorfindel muttered about how life had been easier without Legolas around, but then changed his mind.  
  
"Well at least they're well enough to move. But they better be back by dinner, or I'll have to go tell Lord Elrond that they're missing!" He glanced at the tree and shook his head, leaving the trays for them.  
  
The two grinned at each other. He knew them so well.  
  
......................  
  
Gandalf sat silently in a chair, muttering to himself as he read over old scrolls of magical objects.  
  
Pippin and Merry sat side by side on the ground, talking and laughing about happier times. "I was the one who won the pie eating contest," Merry said.  
  
"No I was!" Pippin said quickly.  
  
"I was!"  
  
This continued on for a long time. So long that even Gandalf looked up from his reading to stare at the hobbits, who had now stood and were saying it over and over.  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
Now after half an hour of this Frodo and Sam, who had watched mildly interested fro five minutes, were getting annoyed. Gandalf was passed annoyed and was ready to snap when Frodo spoke up.  
  
"Neither of you won. Both of you tied remember?" Frodo said.  
  
The two stopped momentarily, then both said at the same time "You were wrong!" The four hobbits laughed heartily.  
  
Gandalf let a small smile creep on to his face before continuing his reading. He couldn't find anything of interest until he came across a strange picture.  
  
There was an old staff, small and knobby and made of what looked to be an old tree branch. A blood red ruby sat on the end of the staff. The information that followed was...  
  
_ The blood staff is a powerful weapon. It was created by Corshipl Narath. He created this weapon in the second age, though nobody knew of it. It was secret, and was just discovered written in his records. He is long gone, and none now know where the staff lies. It is only known that the staff can change the weather, though there are rumors that it can also cha-_  
  
Here the ink smudged, and when Gandalf looked to the next page, it was torn out. He looked at it questionably.  
  
The answer of the riddle would not come easily, especially when there were young hobbits to look after, who seemed to be getting quite bored. Gandalf reread the page and stood up. "Anyone for a story?" he asked.  
  
All four of the hobbits gathered round. It had been a long time since they had heard one of Gandalfs stories.  
  
"This is a tale from long ago, about the girl warrior Viresse lote. It is an elvish name, meaning April flower. Now Viresse Lote was a beautiful girl. She had light brown hair that ran down to her waist. It waved like the ocean down her back, and she smelled of flowers, always flowers. She was different from her sister and brother. Her brother, Beleg taren meaning strong prince, just focused on learning to rule his kingdom. Her sister, maksa rosa meaning soft rain, thought solely of her beauty and how not to disturb it.  
  
But Viresse lote, she was different. She stood in the rain just to feel in on her head. Stood in the wind just so her light hair would fly. Dove in rivers, fought in battles, but only when she snuck off. Her beautiful red dress that reached to her ankles was cut. She cut it with a dagger so it ran jaggedly across her knees.  
  
Viresse lote liked doing things her own way. Her family didn't understand her, for none of the girls in the family had ever acted this way. She snuck off to battles and came back unscathed...most of the time. She'd hurt herself a fair number of times too. Broken arm, stab wound, but she always managed to come back alive, and pull through her injuries.  
  
One day the clouds were in the sky, looking so friendly that you could grab them and hold them tight. After fifteen minutes though, a snowstorm began. They didn't know how there could be a snowstorm, as it was the middle of July. Viresse lote thought she saw something disappear behind a bush, something blood red."  
  
Gandalf stopped and thought about the tale he was telling, and of the description of the staff. Tree branch...blood red ruby...  
  
.....................  
  
Meanwhile, outside Legolas and Aragorn had snuck off. They did this every time they thought they had healed but Elrond thought they hadn't. Out the window to the tree, through the flowers, past the pond, into the woods. Practicing their fighting skills or just sitting around and talking.  
  
Due to the fact that their injuries were not fully healed, they decided to just sit and talk. "Our injuries are not bad. We deserve to be let outside," Legolas grumbled.  
  
"We are," Aragorn pointed out.  
  
"We snuck out like always."  
  
"And Glorfindel covered for as."  
  
"Like always."  
  
They smiled at each other and sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Cotton candy clouds rolled across the sky as the faint breeze moved them. As suddenly as a twig cracks when it snaps in half the climate changed. The sky turned grey and snow fell hard on the two friends.  
  
The two stared a moment before Legolas understood. They had been followed. Aragorn and Legolas stood up and started walking back to the tree. They had to get inside before they were caught.  
  
They scrambled up the tree and got into their beds just as the door opened. Lord Elrond looked in and smiled. "I do think you two should be able to get out of here and leave tommorow." The two smiled but hid their laughter. Elrond looked out the window and sighed. "Resting this long completely heals the injuries, so tommorow you can both head out."  
  
Glorfindel stuck his head in the door. "Lord Elrond, Gandalf has requested your presence." He looked at Aragorn and Legolas and almost smiled, before leading Elrond away.  
  
Legolas smiled again and looked at Aragorn. He glanced at the window and frowned. Someone was tampering with the weather, and this was causing them problems.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and said, "You can always confide in me Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled again. "I know."  
  
....................  
  
April: Well there it is, another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Niniel28b: Thanks. I appreciate it.  
  
Chantal J: Thanks. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks. I did.  
  
Astievia: Thank you.  
  
Please review. 


	13. The rest of the story

April: Sorry it's taken so long. I've had a small bit of writers block on this chapter. Also, this will be my last update here for a couple weeks, because I'm going on vacation. I'll update when I get back.  
  
Haili: Sure.  
  
April: I will!  
  
Haili: You ALWAYS say that.  
  
April: Your point?  
  
Haili: You never do.  
  
April: Yes I do!  
  
Haili: sure. April does not own LOTR.  
  
Chapter 13: The rest of the story  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Gandalf looked up at Elrond as he walked outside, the snowstorm still raging. Gandalf gestured that they go inside and join the hobbits. Elrond nodded and the two proceeded inside.  
  
Once they were no longer in the blizzard Gandalf took Elrond aside. "I was telling the hobbits a story, and think I figured out what's going on. This is how the story goes.  
  
"This is a tale from long ago, about the girl warrior Viresse lote. It is an elvish name, meaning April flower. Now Viresse Lote was a beautiful girl. She had light brown hair that ran down to her waist. It waved like the ocean down her back, and she smelled of flowers, always flowers. She was different from her sister and brother. Her brother, Beleg taren meaning strong prince, just focused on learning to rule his kingdom. Her sister, maksa rosa meaning soft rain, thought solely of her beauty and how not to disturb it.  
  
But Viresse lote, she was different. She stood in the rain just to feel in on her head. Stood in the wind just so her light hair would fly. Dove in rivers, fought in battles, but only when she snuck off. Her beautiful red dress that reached to her ankles was cut. She cut it with a dagger so it ran jaggedly across her knees.  
  
Viresse lote liked doing things her own way. Her family didn't understand her, for none of the girls in the family had ever acted this way. She snuck off to battles and came back unscathed...most of the time. She'd hurt herself a fair number of times too. Broken arm, stab wound, but she always managed to come back alive, and pull through her injuries.  
  
One day the clouds were in the sky, looking so friendly that you could grab them and hold them tight. After fifteen minutes though, a snowstorm began. They didn't know how there could be a snowstorm, as it was the middle of July. Viresse lote thought she saw something disappear behind a bush, something blood red.  
  
Viresse lote ran after what she saw, and soon came upon a terrible creature. She couldn't describe it. The evil captured the young elf, freezing her and leaving her to die a terrible death. She luckily was found though, and went back to skipping through flowers, but never forgot what had happened to her.  
  
The evil was chased away, and it's staff stolen. Without the magic it had lived off of for so long, it couldn't survive. But someone helped the evil regain his staff, and he hasn't been seen since. Until now."  
  
Elrond stared hard at Gandalf. "You believe this to be true then? This is what you believe to be threatening middle Earth?"  
  
"Yes," Gandalf said.  
  
Elrond nodded. "As do I."  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were both listening to this conversation, for they had been talking outside their room. They glanced at each other, sharing questioning looks before hearing more.  
  
"But what does it mean?"  
  
"It means we are in grave danger. If indeed this is the same power as before, this evil will be able to freeze the deserts and melt the snow off the mountain peaks. Destroying people will be easy, as he destroyed Viresse lote. Her spirit was still frozen, even if she was not."  
  
"We should not tell Aragorn or Legolas of this. You know how they run into things without thinking sometimes," they heard Elrond say.  
  
Aragorn glared at the door. "We do not," he said.  
  
The voices faltered. The two quickly got into their beds and feigned sleep. As the elf and wizard peered in from the now open door, Gandalf said one thing.  
  
"I do not know if even they can destroy this evil."  
  
With that the door closed and Legolas could hear the footsteps of them leaving. He looked at Aragorn and then Aragorn looked at him. They shared an understanding look.  
  
_We are going to find and destroy this evil now.  
  
_/.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Pippin dodged past Merry and ran to another tree, hiding behind it. He grinned and quickly ran off, hoping to loose his cousin.  
  
()()() FLASHBACK ()()()  
  
Merry bent over his stew with a smile on his face. He was starving. As he reached for his spoon, he found it wasn't there. Turning in all directions, he finally spotted it on the floor a few feet away. He shrugged and went to retrieve it.  
  
When he got back, his stew was gone. "My stew! Where did it go?" he asked. He looked all around him but didn't see it.  
  
Up the stairs by the table, Pippin was trying not to laugh. His grip on Merry's stew slipped, and the bowl went falling and drenching is cousin in stew. Pippin burst out laughing.  
  
Merry heard this and looked up to see his cousin clutching an apple and trying to stay upright. "When I get a hold of you Pippin," Merry said, leaving the threat unfinished.  
  
The next thing he knew an apple was bouncing off his head. _That's it_ he thought to himself and chased after his running cousin.  
  
()()() END FLASHBACK ()()()  
  
"Merry you should really pay more attention to your stuff," Pippin said laughing.  
  
"Pippin..." Merry said, glaring at his cousin.  
  
Frodo walked in between the two and glared at both of them. "You guys act like children!"  
  
"But," the two said together.  
  
"No buts," Frodo said, eyeing them both.  
  
A distant rumble of thunder caught their attention.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Aragorn and Legolas had gotten ready quickly and were now outside, where the snow had stopped and was already melted.  
  
Elrond looked at the two, already knowing what they were going to say.  
  
"We want to go destroy the new evil," Aragorn stated.  
  
"The Orcs are moving at a rapid pace and if we don't overtake them and the one commanding them, middle earth will be doomed," Legolas said.  
  
"No," Elrond said plainly, turning away.  
  
"We have to go! We need to defeat this new evil!" Aragorn said loudly, angry that his father would not let him go.  
  
"It is too dangerous now that all the Orcs have moved. We don't even know where they are any longer," Elrond reasoned.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"You won't have to go far, the Orcs are on our borders!" Elladan shouted, running outside.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Sorry to leave you off like that, but I have four others fics to update before Friday. I'll be on vacation for a week, so don't expect any updates for a while.  
  
I'm not going to answer reviews today since I have not got the time, but I appreciate all you reviewers!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
